Chapter 7
by dimidium draco
Summary: My spin on what happens after Chapter 6. George starts having dreams of Lennie.


I had to write a chapter 7 for _Of Mice and Men _for English class, so I said, "What the heck," and decided to put it up here. Hope you like it!

:-*-:

The deep green pool of the Salinas River was still. The sun had already left the valley to go climbing up the slopes of the Gabilan mountains, and the hilltops were rosy in the sun. The wind whispered through the trees all the secrets that had been shared there. The heron still stood ankle deep in the water, completely still in the fading mid afternoon sun as it waited for a small treat to swim by.

George sat on the low horizontal limb of a giant sycamore behind the ash pile made by many fires. He stared out over the water, pondering whatever horror haunted his mind. His face was haggard, deep rifts and ridges carved into the weather-worn leather of his skin. As he pondered, a man came up behind him, climbed gracefully over the branch, and sat to George's left. They sat in silence for a moment before the man spoke.

"Why'd ya do it George? Why'd ya do it? I didn't want no trouble George, I jus' wanted to tend them rabbits," Lennie mumbled in George's dream.

"I didn't wanna kill ya Lennie! I swear I didn't! I jus' didn't have no choice!" George whispered, denying his role in Lennie's death.

Lennie just looked at George sadly and said, "There's always a choice, George."

:-*-:

George sat straight up in his bed, panting, sweat running a glistening trail down his face.**  
"**You 'kay, George? You was mumbling in your sleep," Slim called from his nearby bunk.**  
"**Yeah, no problems here," George muttered under his breath.

Slim obviously heard him as he frowned, a worried look crossing his face, before he said, "if ya say so," then settled back down and was almost immediately asleep.

George laid back down, but was unable to close his eyes for fear of seeing Lennie's face haunting his dreams once more.

:-*-:

The next morning the bunk was a bustle of activity. Slim and CArlson were getting ready to head out into the fields. Candy was in his corner getting dressed, and George was just sitting on his bunk with his feet on the ground, just staring at the empty bunk next to him. Slim noticed and went over to sit down next to him.**  
"**You sure you don't wan' the day off, George? I'm certain I could arrange somethin' with the boss to let you stay in your bunk an'-"

"NO!" George started, his eyes drawn to Slim. "I don' wanna stay in here all day. Please, jus' gimme a moment and I'll be all ready, kay?"

Slim looked at George with knowing eyes. "Well, if ya say so. We'll be headin' out in fifteen minutes. Try to be out there on time." Then he got to his feet, called the rest of the guys together, and everyone left the bunk. George spent a moment more staring at Lennie's empty bunk before getting ready to head out into the hot day to work.

:-*-:

George shot straight up in bed, panting and covered in sweat, his shirt sticking to him like a fly on fly paper. "I'm sorry, Lennie. I really am." George laid back down in bed, but,like the night before, he was unable to close his eyes, even for a brief moment, before a accusing face flashed in front of him. Lennie.

:-*-:

The next day the sun was beating down on the guy's backs and the non-existent wind offered little reprieve. George was a zombie. He hadn't stopped for water since the work had started almost five hours ago, and Slim noticed that the look in George's eyes indicated that he wasn't there. Finally, Slim called George over.**  
**

**"**Now listen here," he started, "you're dead on your feet. Don't try to deny it, you're pretty much gone."

**"**I'm fine Slim, I really am-" George began.

**"**No. I want you back at the bunkhouse this instant to get some rest. No arguments, or I'll keep you there tomorrow too."

Faced with Slim's determination, George silently turned and began to head back to the bunkhouse. He arrived and plopped down on his bed, and without a glance at the bunk next to him, he fell deeply asleep.

George was back at the pool, staring at the water like it held his answers. Again, Lennie came up from behind him, climbed gracefully over the branch, and sat to George's left. The two men sat in silence for a moment, before Lennie spoke.

"It wasn't your fault you know."

George jumped and stared at Lennie. His dream was differing from the usual.

"Ya had no choice. I got in trouble, so ya had to give me hell. My fault," Lennie said simply.**  
**George felt a wetness on his cheeks, and when it reached his lips they were salty.**  
**

Lennie smiled at him, then spoke. "Now, why don' you tend those rabbits for me now, 'kay?"

:-*-:

When Slim arrived back at the bunkhouse, he wasn't surprised to find George awake, but he was surprised at the tears running down his face.

"George, what happened!" He yelled, as he rushed over, worried for his friend.**  
**

"He forgave me," George mumbled, and Slim knew then and there that everything would be fine.


End file.
